1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire pressure controlling system for vehicles, wherein the wheel is displaceable on the drive axle in the axial direction for adjusting different track widths, for example, for adapting the track width to agricultural requirements.
2. The Prior Art
It is known from World Publication No. 88/07940 that a tire pressure-controlling system for farm tractors has each of its wheels mounted on the wheel dish at the end of the rotating axle. The rotary passage, for feeding compressed air, is arranged between the stationary funnel or horn of the axle and the wheel axle supported therein. Such a rotary passage can be arranged in this way, only if the spacing between the wheel dish and the funnel or horn of the axle remains constant.